


Blue Moon

by Troi_ontheHellmouth



Series: The doctor and the counsellor [11]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Anniversary, Childbirth, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Jazz - Freeform, Julian being a doctor, Pregnancy, Romance, Science Fiction
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27424057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Troi_ontheHellmouth/pseuds/Troi_ontheHellmouth
Summary: Seguiamo la gravidanza di Ezri, il ritorno di un vecchio collega e l’avvicinarsi di un’anomalia spaziale alla stazione, fino ad arrivare alla nascita del bambino, durante un'emergenza.Si tratta del seguito della mia fanfiction “Possibilità e Chiarimenti” e fa parte della mia serie su Julian ed Ezri ambientata dopo il finale di Deep Space Nine.
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Ezri Dax, Kira Nerys/Odo
Series: The doctor and the counsellor [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913011
Kudos: 1





	Blue Moon

Julian visitava Ezri regolarmente, almeno una volta al mese, ed arrivò il momento di un’altra delle visite, a quasi tre mesi di gravidanza.

“Penso che a questo punto saremo in grado di sapere il sesso del bambino, dovrebbe essere possibile dall’undicesima settimana nel caso di un bambino meta Trill e metà Umano.” Le disse lui.

“Tu vuoi saperlo?” Gli chiese.

“Io vorrei, tu?”

“Anche io.”

“Perfetto.” Julian, in Infermeria, collegò il tricorder ad un monitor per fare un’ecografia in 4D. “Con questo sentiremo il battito, come la scorsa volta.” Disse ad Ezri, applicandole sulla pancia un piccolo scanner dalla forma circolare e piatta: “È freddo?”

“No, per niente.”

Ascoltarono con emozione il cuore del bambino, poi Julian si spostò su qualcos’altro. Pressò un altro tipo di scanner sull’addome di Ezri e le chiese:  
“È fastidioso?”

“No, tranquillo.” Lo rassicurò.

Essere medico gli permetteva di scoprire per primo molte informazioni, in questo caso fu grato del privilegio. Andò verso un monitor e capì subito il risultato, si girò verso Ezri e annunciò:  
“E’ un maschio e sta molto bene.”

“Avremo un maschietto?”

“Si tesoro, ne sei felice?”

“L’importante è che stia bene, ma penso che sarà bello avere un maschio.”

“Già.” Disse lui, titubante, avvicinandosi di nuovo a lei.

“Avresti preferito che fosse femmina?” Gli chiese, stringendogli una mano.

“No, non è questo, sono solo un po' intimorito dal fatto che sarò genitore.”

“Anch’io lo sono. Ma c’è sempre Dax che sicuramente ci darà qualche dritta.”

“E’ un bel vantaggio dai.” Concordò Julian.

Bashir terminò la visita e si soffermò a pensare a come sarebbe stato avere un figlio maschio: l’idea non gli dispiaceva per niente, ammise.

**

Giunta al terzo mese di gravidanza Ezri risentì delle nausee mattutine. Una mattina uscì dal bagno e Julian le accarezzò le spalle chiedendole come andasse.

“Così così. Le donne Trill di solito non hanno nausee da gravidanza, sono l’unica fortunata, e dire che avevo superato il mal di spazio causatomi dall’unione con il simbionte.”

“Accade perché il bambino è per metà umano.”

“Già, chissà cosa mi è saltato in mente?!”

“Non lo so.” Disse Julian, mesto.

“Scusa per il tentativo di umorismo mal riuscito, non dicevo sul serio… lo sai, vero?”

“Certo.”

Ezri lo abbracciò: “Sono così contenta che stiamo per avere un bambino e sarà meraviglioso, come te… Chissà se avrà delle macchie o no.”

“Sicuramente le avrà, - sostenne Julian, mentre ricambiava l’abbraccio - è un tratto genetico dominante e mi andrebbe più che bene perché è una particolarità che mi piace molto dei Trill.” Disse entusiasta.

“Si me lo hai accennato giusto un paio di volte.”

Sorrisero per questo mentre interrompevano l’abbraccio.

“Solitamente le nausee terminano entro il quarto mese, ma in questo caso potrebbe anche essere prima. Potrei comunque darti qualcosa.” Propose Bashir.

“No, tranquillo, lo sai che non sono molto frequenti e preferisco evitare i farmaci per ora.”

“Potrei cercare qualcosa di naturale che ti aiuti.”

“In tal caso si.” Accettò lei.

“Ti va di fare colazione o vuoi mangiare più tardi?”

“Mmm, adesso, suppongo. Vado a lavarmi i denti.”

Julian replicò la colazione ed Ezri lo raggiunse a tavola. Mentre lei sorseggiava un the fanaliano lui le ricordò di prendere le vitamine.

**

Durante la gravidanza Julian stava molto attento a consigliare un’alimentazione salutare a sua moglie. Un giorno replicò della zuppa Plomeek con basilico per lei e dei budini Delviani, oltre che il proprio pranzo.

Appoggiò il piatto con la zuppa sul tavolo davanti ad Ezri, una bistecca per lui ed un piatto con tre budini Delviani al centro.

“Oh buoni, ne voglio uno!” Disse la ragazza, riferendosi ai budini.

“Devi mangiare in maniera equilibrata, dopo la zuppa ne avrai uno.”

“E tu ne mangerai due?”

“Non sono io ad essere incinta.”

Ezri schioccò la lingua: “Che fortuna.” 

“Speriamo che nostro figlio non faccia i capricci come te!”

“Spiritoso.”

“Stasera invece dovresti mangiare qualcosa di proteico.”

“Agli ordini Comandante.” Gli disse mentre alzava gli occhi al cielo.

“Le mie sono delle raccomandazioni, ma sai che una corretta alimentazione è importante sia per te che per il bambino.”

“Lo so e so anche che sei stato il primo della tua classe in medicina pediatrica. Perciò seguo le tue indicazioni ma non togliermi almeno il piacere di lamentarmi!”

“Oh lamentati pure, lungi da me impedirtelo.” Disse con un sorriso impudente.

**

Gli ufficiali superiori erano in partenza per una missione nel Quadrante Gamma, ma Ezri per salvaguardare le sue condizioni non sarebbe andata. Recentemente era diventata Tenente Comandante, Benjamin stesso le aveva conferito la promozione, con il consenso del Comando della Flotta Stellare e le venne affidato il comando della stazione durante l’assenza dei più alti in grado.

“Fai attenzione.” Disse Dax a Julian, accompagnandolo all’attracco.

“Certo.” Le assicurò, dandole un bacio veloce.

Ezri pensò a quando anche Jadzia era rimasta sulla stazione durante una missione della Defiant - a come quella semplice decisione avesse in qualche modo segnato la fine della sua vita - ed un brivido le percorse la schiena.  
Stavolta però andò tutto bene, sia per lei che per l’equipaggio in missione, che tornò presto e senza alcun danno.

**

Qualche tempo dopo, durante un turno in Sala Comando, Kira annunciò:  
“Sta arrivando una nave attraverso il tunnel spaziale.” 

Sia lei che Ro - seppure facessero ormai parte della Flotta Stellare - indossavano ancora il tradizionale orecchino Bajoriano; il capitano permetteva di buon grado che il personale sotto il suo comando lo portasse, se voleva.

“Erano previsti arrivi?” Chiese Ezri. 

“No. È una nave Jem'Hadar.”

“Alziamo gli scudi? Chiese il capo della sicurezza Ro.  
Kira era rimasta sorpresa e per un attimo non rispose, non avevano avuto nessun contatto con il Dominio dalla fine della guerra.

“Comandante Kira?” Insistette Ro.

“Si, proceda.”

“Scudi alzati.” Confermò l'altra Bajoriana.

Kira a Sisko: “Abbiamo un vascello Jem'Hadar che è appena arrivato attraverso il tunnel spaziale.” 

“Ricevuto.”  
Sisko uscì dal suo ufficio, entrando in Sala Comando. 

“Che vorranno?” Chiese Nog.

“Abbiamo alzato gli scudi.” Disse Kira al Capitano.

“D’accordo ma fino a prova contraria abbiamo ancora un trattato di pace con loro.” Considerò Sisko.

“Non vorrei accorgermi nella maniera peggiore che non lo abbiamo più... Ci stanno chiamando.” Disse Dax. 

“Sullo schermo.”

Ezri aprì la comunicazione e sullo schermo apparve Odo, in plancia con lui erano presenti alcuni soldati Jem'Hadar. I lineamenti di Odo erano un po' più rifiniti, sicuramente nel periodo trascorso con i suoi simili aveva imparato ad imitare meglio la forma umanoide. 

Appena Kira vide Odo il cuore iniziò a batterle all'impazzata; una parte di lei aveva sempre sperato che arrivasse quel momento, ma non era preparata all'emozione che le suscitò. Cercò di calmarsi e razionalizzare, non era detto che Odo fosse lì con l'intenzione di tornare sulla stazione.  
“E non è detto che sia qui per tornare da me.” Si disse Kira. 

“Salve, chiedo il permesso di salire a bordo.” Disse Odo.

“Un momento. Dax interrompi la comunicazione audio.” Ezri eseguì. “Non sappiamo se sia veramente Odo o un Fondatore. Ro prenda delle contromisure.” Disse Sisko.

“Una squadra di sicurezza in Sala Comando.” Ordinò Laren mentre prendeva un phaser da un armadietto sottochiave, accedendovi tramite un codice di sicurezza.  
Il Capitano fece cenno ad Ezri di riattivare la comunicazione e disse ad Odo: “Permesso accordato.” 

Il mutaforma si teletrasportò da loro e fu da subito guardato a vista dalla sicurezza. L'abbigliamento ricreato da Odo rispecchiava quello da lui portato ai tempi in cui la stazione era sotto il controllo Cardassiano. La nave Jem’Hadar si riallontanò attraverso il tunnel spaziale.

“E’ un piacere rivederla.” Gli disse Sisko. 

“Anche per me rivedere… tutti voi.” Disse rivolgendo lo sguardo a Kira.

“Andiamo nel mio ufficio. Kira, venga con noi.” Disse Sisko. Non appena furono all’interno il Capitano si rivolse ad Odo: “Bajor adesso fa parte della Federazione e la Milizia è stata integrata nella Flotta.” 

“L'avevo intuito, dalle uniformi.”

“Certamente non ha perso la sua attenzione per i dettagli. Le chiedo di andare dal dottor Bashir; non me ne vorrà se voglio stabilire che si tratta veramente di lei, Odo.” 

Odo inclinò il capo in avanti in cenno di assenso, comprendendo pienamente le ragioni del Capitano. 

“Si tratta di una semplice visita o è tornato per restare?”

“Intendo rimanere tra i solidi.”  
Il Capitano annuì e Odo, su indicazione di Kira, venne scortato in Infermeria da Ro e dalla squadra di sicurezza. Intanto Kira avvisò il dottore:

“Kira a Bashir.” 

“Qui Bashir.” 

“Sta arrivando qualcuno da lei.”

“Ok, di che si tratta?”

“Di Odo.”

“Odo?”

“Il Capitano vuole che si accerti che si tratti veramente di lui.”

“Ricevuto.”

**

Bashir salutò Odo quando questi raggiunse l’Infermeria.

“Salve dottore, per favore facciamo in fretta, come saprà non mi piace essere punzecchiato e analizzato.”

“Ridurrò il punzecchiamento al minimo necessario.” Disse sorridendo. 

“Hrumpf.” Borbottò Odo.

“Mi accerterò anche che lei stia bene.” Gli disse Julian, tornando serio. Dopo gli accertamenti del caso Bashir annunciò: “Sembra che sia proprio lei.” Contattò Sisko per informarlo: “Capitano, ha gli stessi marcatori fisici di Odo, è senza dubbio lui.” 

“Bene. È bello riaverla fra noi Odo, potremo parlare ancora domani. Comandante Ro lo accompagni agli alloggi. Credo che il suo alloggio sia ancora esattamente com'era.”

Salutarono il dottore, non prima che esprimesse anche lui il piacere di rivedere Odo.  
Ro congedò i membri della sicurezza e si incamminò con il mutaforma verso l'ascensore che li avrebbe condotti all'anello abitativo, fu meno guardinga dopo la conferma dell’identità, aveva sentito parlare molto bene di lui. 

Una volta dentro il turboascensore, Ro gli disse che purtroppo non sapeva dove fosse il suo vecchio alloggio. 

Allora Odo impartì le istruzioni per recarvisi. Poi le chiese:

“Nuovo Capo della sicurezza?”

“Si, da un po' di tempo ormai.” 

“È brava?” 

“Mi piace pensare di sì.” 

“Vedremo.” 

Si congedarono senza convenevoli.

Odo rifamiliarizzò con il proprio alloggio e alla fine del turno Kira passò da lui. 

“Adesso che so che sei veramente tu posso permettermi di gioire.” 

“Nerys mi sei mancata così tanto...” Kira lo abbracciò, ricambiata da lui, che proseguì: “Mi dispiace di averti lasciato.” 

“Comprendo le tue motivazioni, anche se ciò non lo ha comunque reso meno difficile.” 

Sciolsero l'abbraccio.

Odo le disse: “Non mi aspetto di ritornare insieme, capisco che possa essere cambiato qualcosa.” 

“Non è cambiato quello che provo per te…” 

“Non è cambiato neanche per me. Forse adesso ne ho una maggiore comprensione...” 

“Però vorrei affrontare le cose con calma, cerchiamo di riavvicinarci gradualmente.” Precisò lei. 

“Capisco.” 

“Non sai quanto sia difficile per me aver proposto questo.” 

“Mi sembra la scelta migliore, o almeno la più saggia. Sei cresciuta in tal senso Nerys.” 

“Credo di si. In passato ho sempre agito d'impulso anche in queste situazioni, adesso riesco a non farlo... se proprio mi ci impegno.” Aggiunse sorridendo.

“Sei la persona più determinata che conosca.” 

“Mi sono mancati i tuoi complimenti, soprattutto perché so che sono sinceri.” 

Restarono a parlare a lungo. Kira gli raccontò del ritorno di Opaka e di come parlare con lei di Bareil le avesse ricordato che nel suo cuore rimaneva sempre un posto speciale per quel suo vecchio amore e gli raccontò di essere ancora in rapporti amichevoli con Shakaar. Aveva sempre potuto parlare di tutto con Odo.  
Lui fece qualche accenno alla sua esperienza nel Grande Legame e ad un certo punto le propose: “Facciamo una visita a Quark.” 

Quando il Ferengi li vide entrare nel locale disse a Morn:  
“È finita la festa, sapevo che qualcosa di così vantaggioso non sarebbe potuto durare!” 

“Come vanno gli affari Quark?”

“Bene, ma posso assicurarti che Ro mi fa filare dritto. Anche se mi piace pensare di essere ancora la _‘magnifica canaglia’_ di sempre.” 

“Hrumpf, non dimenticherai mai quell'appellativo, vero?” 

“Come potrei? È una delle rarissime volte in cui mi hai fatto un complimento.” 

“Se per te quello è un complimento!” 

“Lo è… e credo che mi si addica molto.” Disse, sognante. “Allora che vi porto? Anzi che le porto, Comandante?” Si corresse, considerato che Odo non mangiava né beveva.

“Vino primavera.” Rispose Kira. 

“Odo sei qui in visita o andrai via presto?” 

“Non si tratta solo di una visita.” 

“Figuriamoci! La fortuna non dura mai troppo a lungo.” Mormorò Quark mentre versava il vino leggero a Kira. 

Il giorno seguente Sisko ed Odo parlarono. Odo richiese di poter rimanere sulla stazione ed il Capitano, dopo averne informato il Comando di Flotta ottenne il permesso, per convincerli usò il fatto che fosse stato Odo a permettere la fine del conflitto della Federazione con il Dominio. 

**

Una sera Julian arrivò a casa e trovò Ezri con in braccio la piccola Jennifer Sisko. 

“Kasidy e Ben avevano un impegno e mi sono offerta di badare alla bambina stasera.” Gli spiegò. 

“Buona idea. Anche se stasera pensavo di lavorare sul trovare un modo per annullare la dipendenza dei Jem'Hadar dal ketracel bianco. Adesso che Odo è tornato...”

“Lavora pure, noi staremo tranquilli, non è vero piccola?”

“No, preferisco passare del tempo con voi, fare un po' di pratica sarà utile. Posso?” Chiese facendo segno di voler prendere la bimba in braccio. 

“Vuoi andare da zio Julian? Si?” Chiese retoricamente a Jennifer e gli passò la bambina. 

Julian la prese con cautela, poggiandola sugli avambracci come gli avevano insegnato a scuola di medicina.  
Jennifer gorgogliò tranquilla mentre Julian si sedeva sul divano.  
"Che brava bambina. Brava e bella." Cominciò a parlarle e a raccontarle qualcosa. Sembrava le piacesse il tono della sua voce. 

Dopo un po' Julian finì di raccontarle una storia:  
"... e alla fine Kukalaka fu salvo ancora una volta."

Nel frattempo Ezri aveva pronto un biberon con del latte. Julian le diede la bambina che pianse un po', ma tornò calma quando Ezri le parlò con tono rassicurante, accarezzandole la schiena, e così le diede da mangiare. Kasidy passò a prendere la figlia qualche ora dopo. 

“È andata bene.” Considerò Julian. 

“Si, c'è da dire che è abbastanza tranquilla. Sei stato bravo per essere uno che non ha esperienza con i bambini.” 

“Vorrei poter dire di essermi occupato di Molly e Yoshi, ma praticamente non è mai successo. Però interagivo con loro abbastanza bene quando andavo a cena dagli O'Brien.” Le raccontò.

**

Da qualche mese Dax e Bashir si erano trasferiti in un alloggio che aveva un soggiorno più grande ed una stanza in più per il bambino.  
Ezri utilizzava una crema sulla pancia per prevenire le smagliature. Julian una sera le massaggiò la crema e in quel momento il bambino scalciò per la prima volta. Era la ventiduesima settimana, perfettamente nei tempi per un ibrido Trill/Umano.

“Lo senti?” Gli chiese, emozionata.

“Si.” Rispose lui, con stupore.

“È fantastico e… anche strano.”

“Ciao piccolo, è arrivato il momento di farti sentire?” Chiese Julian avvicinandosi al pancione.

“Probabilmente gli piace quando mi accarezzi la pancia e che le tue mani siano così calde.”

“Sarò felice di farlo anche ogni sera, se vuoi. Ah quasi dimenticavo, ho replicato un cuscino adatto alla gravidanza, dovresti stare più comoda usandolo e ti aiuterà con il mal di schiena.” Le disse, porgendoglielo.

“Sei così premuroso, grazie davvero.”

“Mi sembra il minimo, porti in grembo nostro figlio, è la cosa più meravigliosa che qualcuno abbia mai fatto per me.”

“Non è solo per te ma per noi, tutti... incluso Dax. Vuole così tanto provare di nuovo l'esperienza di essere genitore.”

“Ma è quello che vuoi anche tu, giusto?”

“Certo che sì, non saremmo a questo punto altrimenti, posso assicurartelo.”

Passarono un po' di tempo a discutere di possibili nomi per il bambino.  
Avevano alcune idee ma Ezri gli disse che solo quando avrebbe visto loro figlio avrebbe saputo scegliere il nome più adatto da dargli. 

**

Ezri invitò Julian a passare una serata da Vic, esortandolo a vestirsi elegante.  
Un po' come era successo l’anno precedente, quando Julian aveva cantato _Fly me to the Moon_ per lei, la ragazza gli dedicò _Blue Moon_ nella versione di Ella Fitzgerald, guardandolo intensamente durante l’esibizione.

_Blue Moon  
You saw me standing alone  
Without a dream in my heart  
Without a love of my own_

__

__

Blue Moon  
You knew just what I was there for  
You heard me saying a prayer for  
Someone I really could care for

And then there suddenly appeared before me  
The only one my arms will ever hold  
I heard somebody whisper, "Please adore me."  
And when I looked, the Moon had turned to gold, oh

_Blue Moon  
Now I'm no longer alone  
Without a dream in my heart  
Without a love of my own_

Al termine della canzone Julian la aiutò a scendere dal palco e lei gli augurò buon anniversario.

“Anche a te. È stato bellissimo.”

“Volevo ricambiare quello che avevi fatto per me l’anno scorso… allora ho pensato di festeggiare così il nostro primo anniversario di matrimonio, non ero certa se dovessimo seguire il calendario della Federazione o quello di Bajor…”

“Va benissimo e sei stata bravissima.”

**

Dopo aver trascorso una bella serata per il loro anniversario, Ezri e Julian erano a letto e si stavano baciando appassionatamente.

"Non sono sicura che dovremmo, così avanti nella gravidanza e dopo quello che è successo." Disse lei.

Ezri aveva avuto una perdita di sangue recentemente, nulla di grave, ma da allora non avevano ancora fatto l'amore, quando invece soprattutto durante il secondo trimestre avevano continuato a farlo, anche se meno vigorosamente e preferendo negli ultimi mesi la posizione distesa lateralmente, con il petto di Julian contro la sua schiena.  
Entrambi concordavano, dal punto di vista professionale, che fare sesso durante la gravidanza desse dei benefici sia fisici che psicologici e l’intensità degli orgasmi di Ezri era anche diventata, se possibile, maggiore. La perdita di sangue era stata probabilmente dovuta all’espulsione del tappo cervicale, cosa perfettamente naturale all’approssimarsi del parto.

"Se vogliamo essere cauti posso darti piacere in altri modi, lo sai. Lo vuoi?" Le chiese.

"Tanto." Confessò lei. Era uno di quei momenti in cui gli ormoni acuivano il suo desiderio. 

La esortò a distendersi sulla schiena, stando accanto a lei e dopo averle dato altri baci sul corpo, in particolare sul seno reso più grande dalle sue condizioni, scese a baciarle fra le gambe. Lei gli diede maggiore accesso e lui prese ad accarezzarle con la lingua il suo punto più ricettivo.  
Ezri affondò le mani nei capelli di Julian, lui proseguì per diversi minuti fino a portarla all'apice del piacere.

La ragazza volle ricambiare, ma sarebbe stato un po' scomodo per lei usare la bocca, così usò le mani. Quando Julian raggiunse l'orgasmo Ezri cercò di raccogliere tutto il suo seme nelle sue mani, non sarebbe stato molto confortevole dormire su delle lenzuola bagnate.  
Dopo essersi puliti rapidamente, andarono a dormire, comunque soddisfatti.

**

La stazione si preparava all’arrivo di un'onda gravitazionale che avrebbe oltrepassato a breve quella zona di spazio. 

In Sala Comando il Capo delle operazioni Nog fece rapporto a Sisko e Kira. 

"Ho potenziato la resistenza degli scudi e gli smorzatori inerziali, non appena vedremo arrivare l'anomalia dovremo solo attivarli ed andrà tutto liscio."

"Ben fatto. Dax tienine d’occhio l'avvicinamento." Disse Sisko.

Dalla postazione tattica della Sala Comando Ezri annunciò:  
"Se mantiene l'attuale velocità, la distorsione ci investirà fra sedici ore e dieci minuti."

"Dovremo avere scudi e smorzatori attivati durante il suo passaggio."

"Certo Benjamin." 

Alla fine del turno Dax fu grata di potersi allontanare, gli sgabelli senza schienale della Sala Comando non erano certo ideali per la comodità di una persona così avanti nella gravidanza, i colleghi le avevano offerto di sostituire il suo ma lei non aveva voluto avere nessun trattamento speciale, Kira le aveva chiesto - sorridendo - se la testardaggine fosse una caratteristica tutta sua o aveva a che fare con qualcuno dei suoi precedenti ospiti, Ezri aveva fatto spallucce. Da qualche mese indossava un'uniforme spezzata di misura più grande e con una tunica più ampia per accomodare il suo pancione e l’aumento di peso.  
Intanto Nog era andato a riparare qualcosa in giro per la stazione ed Ezri venne sostituita alla sua postazione da un guardiamarina. Gli ricordò di proseguire il monitoraggio e cosa fare in caso di passaggio del fenomeno spaziale. 

"Si Tenente… mi scusi, Tenente comandante." Si corresse, ricordandosi che lei fosse stata promossa di recente.

“Non si preoccupi.”

La Trill si recò all'alloggio in cui viveva con Julian, lui era di turno in Infermeria.  
Dopo circa un'ora, mentre si stava semplicemente rilassando sul divano, Ezri avvertì una fitta che la lasciò senza fiato e si ruppero le acque. Quando il dolore diminuì leggermente contattò suo marito ed alla sua risposta gli disse:

“Julian, ci siamo.” 

“Il bambino?”

“Si.” 

“Ti raggiungo, dove sei?” 

“Nel nostro alloggio.” 

Julian afferrò un kit medico e si diresse velocemente da Ezri, appena arrivò, lei gli disse:  
“Si sono rotte le acque. Pensi che possa essere troppo presto? Mancavano ancora due settimane...” 

Lui usando il tricorder si accertò che andasse tutto bene e le rispose:  
"Non preoccuparti, non è insolito che i bambini nascano un po' prima. Ma vorrei evitare di teletrasportarti in un momento così delicato."

Ezri annuì vigorosamente, mordendosi il labbro inferiore mentre avvertiva dolore. 

“Ti porto io.” Propose Julian. 

“Posso camminare.” 

“Vorrei darti qualcosa per il dolore ma quel farmaco si trova in Infermeria, non avevo ancora preparato tutto nel kit, pensavo avessimo ancora tempo.” 

“Ok, me lo darai fra poco.” 

Lui la sostenne quando camminarono per un breve tratto nel corridoio dell'anello abitativo, finché Ezri si piegò per una nuova contrazione.  
Julian tornò alla sua idea iniziale e la prese fra le braccia per portarla in Infermeria. Non appena furono lì, la adagiò su un lettino e le somministrò un farmaco adatto a ridurre temporaneamente la sensibilità dei recettori nervosi del dolore, ma in una bassa dose per non farlo influire sul controllo motorio.  
Mentre il farmaco impiegava qualche minuto per fare effetto, l'infermiera Bandee, che era in servizio in Infermeria, preparò una poltrona reclinata adatta per il parto, un camice azzurro da paziente ed aiutò Ezri a cambiarsi nello spogliatoio. Intanto Julian aveva predisposto dei monitor e degli apparecchi e quando sua moglie ritornò le diede una mano a sedersi sulla poltrona, poi le collocò dei sensori circolari piatti sulla pancia e sul petto, sotto il camice. 

"Ci diranno il battito cardiaco tuo e del bambino ed ogni quanto hai le contrazioni." Le spiegò. “Senti ancora molto dolore?” 

“Un po' meno.” 

Julian si sistemò su una sedia girevole accanto a lei e le stette accanto per le successive quattro ore, accarezzandole spesso la fronte e tenendole la mano. Quando le scostò i capelli, guardando occasionalmente i monitor, lei gli chiese:  
“È tutto a posto?”

“Si stai tranquilla tesoro, va tutto bene.” L’analizzò con il tricorder e disse che la dilatazione era a buon punto. Bandee aveva preparato degli strumenti, degli asciugamani ed avvicinato una culla termica.

Improvvisamente la stazione venne scossa da un urto ed istintivamente Julian coprì Ezri con le braccia e il torso per proteggerla, cercando contemporaneamente di non perdere l'equilibrio. 

“Tutto ok?” Le chiese, alla fine dello scossone.

“Si.” 

“Cosa sarà stato?” Chiese Bashir.

“Forse l'anomalia gravitazionale, ma non avrebbe dovuto colpirci così presto.” 

**

Sulla Passeggiata a causa dell'urto una persona era caduta giù oltre la ringhiera del livello superiore.  
Il Tenente Comandante Ro accorse e si affrettò a chiamare il dottor Bashir.  
Il medico andò a soccorrere il ferito e tramite il comunicatore contattò due infermieri, che non erano di turno, dicendo loro di raggiungerlo con urgenza a causa dell’emergenza.  
L'uomo era gravemente ferito e Julian andò a prendere una barella antigravità. Con l'aiuto di Ro, mise il ferito privo di sensi sulla barella e lo trasportò in Infermeria. Una volta dentro, la Bajoriana vide Dax ed ebbe appena il tempo di capire la situazione prima di essere contattata dal Capitano. 

"Sisko a Ro."

"Qui Ro." 

"Siamo stati colpiti dall'anomalia prima del previsto. Situazione sulla Passeggiata?" 

“Abbiamo avuto un ferito grave e il dottor Bashir se ne sta occupando, il Comandante Dax è in travaglio ed abbiamo altri feriti lievi.”

"Mi tenga aggiornato."

"Sissignore." Rispose Ro e tornò sulla Passeggiata a vedere la situazione e poi nel suo ufficio per controllare i nuovi rapporti sulla sicurezza che stavano pervenendo.  
Gli infermieri arrivarono e Julian disse loro di preparare il ferito per un'operazione, - avrebbe dovuto effettuarla necessariamente lui dato che la dottoressa Girani era via per una conferenza medica - si avvicinò ad Ezri che era monitorata dall'infermiera: "Devo effettuare un'operazione chirurgica, ma Bandee ha l'addestramento necessario per seguire il parto, ci penserà lei, almeno fino a quando io non mi libererò. Mi dispiace lasciarti proprio adesso." 

“Lo so che devi andare... ma se dovesse esserci qualche problema?” 

“Io sarò proprio qui accanto, se ci sarà bisogno di me basta che Bandee venga a chiamarmi. Fai dei respiri frequenti.”  
Le ricordò mentre lei gli stringeva la mano, con più forza a causa di una contrazione. 

"Dottore la zona operatoria è pronta."  
Gli annunciò uno degli assistenti medici, che lo avrebbe aiutato durante l'operazione, e gli porse il camice chirurgico rosso. 

“Vai, salva quell'uomo.”

“Vedrai che per voi andrà tutto bene.”  
Le disse prima di allontanarsi per indossare il camice, disinfettare le mani ed indossare i guanti.  
Diede un'ultima occhiata ed Ezri ed una a Bandee che lo rassicurò dicendo:  
“Vada pure, ci penso io qui.” 

Julian annuì e si diresse ad operare il paziente, che aveva subìto una lesione spinale. Intanto l'altro assistente stava curando dei feriti lievi che erano appena arrivati, accompagnati da Odo, che era andato da Ro per offrirsi di dare una mano. 

Dopo due ore Julian uscì stanco dalla sala operatoria, tirò via il cappuccio chirurgico, tolse il camice operatorio, i guanti e, dopo aver pulito e disinfettato le mani, tornò al fianco di Ezri. 

“Come sta andando?” 

In risposta ebbe un grido di dolore da parte di sua moglie. 

“Le contrazioni sono diventate molto più frequenti e la dilatazione è di quasi dieci centimetri.” Rispose Bandee, che da poco aveva fatto sistemare ad Ezri le gambe negli appositi rialzi. 

“Potrei fare qualcos'altro per il dolore ma preferirei evitare di rischiare qualche effetto collaterale.” La fisiologia dei Trill uniti era comunemente un po' suscettibile.

“Lo so, non darmi più nulla... Hai visto? Alla fine ti abbiamo aspettato.” Gli disse Ezri affaticata ma con un mezzo sorriso, mentre un rivolo di sudore le scendeva sulla fronte. 

“Ho visto tesoro.” Usò il tricorder e le disse: “E’ quasi il momento di spingere.”

“Lo so ma non sono sicura di averne la forza.”

“Ce l’hai Ezri e fra poco sarà fatta.”

“Sono contenta che sei qui.”

“Anch’io… Sta per arrivare un'altra contrazione, preparati a spingere.”

Ezri spinse, seguendo le indicazioni di Julian, ciò si ripeté ad ogni contrazione, finché lui le disse:  
“Vedo la testa. Stai andando benissimo, ancora un altro po' tesoro.”

“OH DEI!”

“Eccolo! Ce l’ho!”

Julian prese il piccolo, che pianse quasi immediatamente, tagliò il cordone e appoggiò il bambino su un ripiano, dandogli le dovute prime attenzioni. Bandee gli porse il necessario per chiudere la ferita ombelicale, un asciugamano caldo e lo scansionò.  
Il papà lesse i risultati, sorridente avvolse il figlio nell’asciugamano, frizionandolo brevemente e lui si calmò smettendo di piangere, prima di essere dato in braccio alla mamma.  
Ezri lesse gioia sul volto di Julian e la propria era amplificata anche da quella di Dax.

“E’ bellissimo. E’ così piccolo… non è troppo piccolo?” Chiese lei, preoccupandosi.

“Pesa due chili e novecento grammi, è un po' piccolo, ma rientra nella norma.”  
Aveva la carnagione leggermente scura, capelli castano scuro, occhi azzurri e le macchie Trill, anche se meno accentuate e meno diffuse rispetto a quelle di sua madre.

Julian ringraziò e congedò l’infermiera Bandee, che fece loro le congratulazioni e andò via.

“Lui è Zano, si chiamerà Zano.” Disse Dax.

Julian lo prese di nuovo in braccio e lo mise nella culla termica regolata per lui, poi aiutò Ezri a sistemarsi in una posizione più comoda.  
“Mi piace come nome. Vuoi che utilizzi entrambi i nostri cognomi?”

“Avere più cognomi genera confusione, un po' come nel mio caso. Per me va benissimo che si chiami Bashir.”

“Allora Zano Bashir.”

“Zano J. Bashir.” Aggiunse lei.

“J. per cosa?”

“Julian.”

“Veramente?”

“Si. È un nome molto bello.”

“Grazie, ed è una bella combinazione di nomi.”  
Commentò lui con un ampio sorriso e procedette a registrare la nascita di Zano Julian Bashir nel database della Federazione, mentre la neomamma si addormentava, sfinita.

FINE

**Author's Note:**

> Grazie per aver letto. Un commento o kudos sarebbe gradito!


End file.
